Bittersweet
by weirdeupotato
Summary: Chapter Update! Cinta bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan ketika orang yang kita cintai menghargai apa yang telah kita lakukan untuknya. Tetapi, cinta juga bisa menjadi suatu yang menyakitkan dan pedih ketika orang yang kita cintai tak pernah menganggap kita ada. Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke characters belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** -sensei

This fanfic is written by _yooneeriin_

Genre: Hurt

Rated: T

 **Pairing: AkaFuri, AkaKuro**

Warning: This fanfic is about boys love (yaoi), if you don't like it please click _back ^^_

 **Bittersweet**

Kelopak bunga sakura terus berjatuhan, diiringi dengan wanginya yang semerbak sepanjang jalan. Jalanan seolah berwarna merah muda dan dihiasi sekumpulan kelopak bunga yang jatuh. Suasana pagi itu masih sunyi, kau hanya dapat melihat beberapa orang lalu lalang dengan tergesa-gesa dan tanpa mempedulikan sekitar.

Begitu pula dengan seorang pria bersurai baby blue. Pria bersurai baby blue itu tertunduk lesu, manik matanya menatap kebawah, mengamati jalan yang sedang ditapakinya. Ia bimbang dan juga gelisah. Ia berharap apa yang telah dilihatnya itu hanya mimpi, bukan sesuatu yang nyata.

Hah~

Ia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia merapatkan jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Kuroko-kun?"

Pria bersurai biru yang bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan enggan. "Ya, Momoi-san?"

Momoi berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Ia adalah teman masa kecil Kuroko, seorang pria bersurai baby blue yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis."Eum~ aku benar kan?" tanya Momoi. Gadis itu kini sudah duduk dihadapan Kuroko, memandang lawan bicaranya dengan intens.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Kan sudah kuperingatkan, Akashi itu tidak mencintaimu.. hah~ aku lelah jika kau terus keras kepala seperti ini." Momoi menatap temannya dengan perasaan iba, ia menyodorkan beberapa buah foto. "Lihat ini."

Lagi, Kuroko tidak merespon. Ia hanya memandangi foto-foto itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia melihat satu persatu foto itu dengan seksama.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kuroko mencintai Akashi. Ia mencintai pria bersurai merah menyala itu dengan sepenuh hati. Bahkan, Kuroko rela untuk menunggu Akashi selama 3 tahun. Tetapi, Akashi Seijuuro hanya menjadikan Kuroko sebagai pelampiasan. Ketika hubungannya dan Furihata diujung tanduk, Kuroko selalu bersedia menjadi 'pengganti'. Pria itu selalu bersedia untuk menemani dan mengobati hati Akashi yang kala itu Akashi sangat rapuh. Awalnya Kuroko tak percaya ketika ia melihat Akashi begitu rapuh, tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Kuroko menjadi terbiasa. Ia terbiasa sebagai 'pengganti' Furihata.

Lagu sendu mengalun dengan pelan dan memenuhi seluruh ruang kafe. Lagu yang diputar seolah menjadi cerminan hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Perlahan, kenangan Kuroko dan Akashi berputar secara otomatis dalam benak Kuroko. Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum getir ketika melihat wajah bahagia Akashi dalam foto itu, disampingnya berdiri seorang pria bersurai coklat. Kuroko tak pernah melihat ekspresi itu. Ekspresi itu tak pernah ditunjukkan dihadapan Kuroko , sebuah ekspresi bahagia dan tatapan penuh kasih.

"Kuroko-kun," Momoi menghentikan ucapannya ketika Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku harap kau bisa melupakan pria itu." Ucap Momoi pelan. Momoi segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terdiam.

 _"Baka ~ padahal aku mencintaimu."_

Musim semi kala itu tak seindah perjalanan cinta seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Terlalu banyak kenangan pahit di musim semi itu. Kuroko tahu jika sebenarnya Akashi tak pernah mencintainya, Kuroko tahu bahwa Akashi masih mencintai Furihata dan Kuroko tahu bahwa selama ini Akashi hanya kasihan padanya. Tapi, semua itu karena cinta. Kuroko tak pernah peduli dengan kenyataan itu. Kuroko selalu yakin bahwa Akashi kelak akan mencintainya, akan menyadari keberadaannya dan akan berhenti menganggapnya sebagai "pengganti' Furihata.

Langkahnya terhenti di persimpangan jalan. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata telah mengalir dari sudut gelap matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit bahkan. Ia tak bisa melupakan wajah Akashi, ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan hangat dan lembutnya sentuhan pria itu. Suaranya dan bahkan tatapan Akashi, ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Meskipun Kuroko sudah berusaha untuk melupakan Akashi, namu pria itu seolah enggan untuk pergi dari benaknya. Kuroko merutuki tak pernah beranjak dari masalalunya, musim semi selalu berhasil membuatnya gagal untuk melupakan Akashi. Dan ia tetap menunggu untuk orang yang sama.

Fin

 **Yosh, selesai sudah fanfic yang super pendek ini. Sebenernya gak tega bikin Kuroko jadi character yang tersiksa, :') tapi, ah gomenne Kuroko-** ** _kun_** **:")**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke characters belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

This fanfic is written by **yooneeriin**

Genre: Hurt

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaFuri, AkaKuro

 **Warning: This fanfic is about boys love (yaoi), if you don't like it please click back ^^**

 _Musim bisa berubah, tetapi tidak dengan perasaan ini_.

Bittersweet:

The Letter

Teruntuk Akashi Seijuuro-kun

Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukanmu. Setiap detik yang berganti bagai racun untukku, yang kelak akan membunuhku secara perlahan namun pasti. Rasa kehilangan dan rasa kekecewaan ini tak pernah luput dari ingatan. Jujur, aku tak pernah menikmatinya ataupun beranjak dari masalalu. Karena ini sangat berat untukku, dan aku yakin kelak kau akan kembali kepadaku.

Yang ku cinta, Akashi Seijuuro-kun. Saat ini langit biru membentang layaknya samudera hindia. Tak kulihat sedikit pun gumpalan awan putih yang berarakan karena terbawa angin. Cuaca nan panas ini memang membakar. Tapi, aku bahagia, karena sebentar lagi festival kembang api akan diselenggarakan. Sebentar lagi kembang api akan beterbangan dilangit malam Tokyo. Hah~ andai aku dapat mengulang kembali waktu, mungkin aku akan memutarnya dan kembali pada masa dimana kita masih bersama. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bahagia, menikmati permen apel bersama dan melakukan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Teruntuk Akashi Seijuuro-kun,

Aku tahu, bahwa aku tak pantas untukmu. Apalagi mengirimimu surat seperti ini. Tapi biarkanlah aku terus berkhayal dan bermimpi. Jangan bangunkan aku, tolong. Aku mohon padamu. Kau tak perlu membalas surat ini. Jangan berikan aku bunga-bunga harapan jika kau hanya akan membuatnya layu kelak.

Teruntuk Akashi Seijuuro-kun,

Jika kelak aku pergi dan tak kembali, tolong jangan cari aku. Karena aku tak akan berada dimanapun. Kelak aku akan pergi. Dan kelak aku akan menjadi malaikat pelindungmu yang akan selalu mengawasimu. Jika malam menjelang, aku akan bersinar menghiasi langit malam dan bersinar paling terang.

Teruntuk Akashi Seijuuro-kun,

Seribu kata sayang tak akan mampu mengungkapkan rasa sayangku padamu. Seribu kata cinta tak akan mampu mengungkapkan apa yang telah kupendam selama ini. Maafkan perasaan ini yang tak bisa kukendalikan. Rasa ingin memilikimu sungguhlah besar, tak terhingga bahkan. Namun pada akhirnya aku menyadari kalau aku bukanlah yang tepat untukmu. Aku berdo'a untuk kebahagiaanmu. Aku harap kelak kau akan menemukan kebahagianmu, bersama dia yang kau pikir tepat untukmu.

Salam Rindu,

Kuroko Tetsuya

Sudah kali kedua Akashi membaca surat yang dibalut dengan amplop berwarna _baby blue_. Tapi air wajahnya masih sama, datar dan tetap tak bergeming. Pria itu segera menyelipkan surat dari Kuroko ke dalam lembar-lembar buku tebalnya. Mencoba tak mempedulikan, tentu saja.

Tapi ternyata seorang Akashi Seijuuro masih mempunyai hati nurani. Ia mencoba membaca surat itu sekali lagi. Kali ketiga membaca surat itu, perasaan bersalah mulai menyelinap dihatinya. Ia merasa bersalah terhadap pria bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Seandainya keduanya tak pernah bertemu, dan jika saja Kuroko tak menjadi _pengganti sementara_ seorang Furihata, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi dan takkan ada hati yang tersakiti _._

"Sei-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara Furihata memecah keheningan pagi itu. Pria bersurai coklat itu berdiri diambang pintu sambil mengamati kekasihnya dengan seksama. Akashi segera menyimpan surat itu kedalam bukunya. "Tak ada, aku hanya sedang membaca, manajemen bisnis." jawab Akashi seraya menunjukan buku tebal berjudul _Manajemen Bisnis_.

Furihata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan. Cahaya lampu ruangan yang remang-remang cukup membuat pandangan Furihata menjadi tak jelas. Segera ia membuka gorden yang masih tertutup rapat dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk hingga memenuhi ruangan. "Sei-kun, kau menangis?" tanya Furihata setelah melihat wajah Akashi dengan jelas. Airmata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Akashi. Ia tak bisa menutupi rasa sedih dan rasa bersalahnya. Tangispun pecah memenuhi sudut ruangan saat itu. Seorang Akashi-kun terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh adalah hal yang langka. Namun, pria ini juga manusia yang masih mempunyai rasa bersalah.

Furihata mencoba menenangkan Akashi tanpa bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Dipeluknya erat tubuh itu hingga ia bisa merasakan isakan tangis Akashi.

"Sei-kun, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau menangis seperti ini. Aku mohon, tenanglah."ucap Furihata sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Akashi dengan seksama, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir pria itu. Biasanya cara itu akan berhasil untuk menenangkan Akashi, tapi kali ini berbeda. Akashi tetap tak bisa berhenti menangis. Ini sifat Akashi yang tak akan bisa kau lihat dimanapun.

To be continue^^

 **Finally, after the struggling with assignment, I as the author could continue this fanfic ^^ hope u'll enjoy this chapter. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko no Basuke characters belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

This fanfic is written by **yooneeriin**

Genre: Hurt

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaFuri, AkaKuro

 **Warning: This fanfic is about boys love (yaoi), if you don't like it please click back ^^**

 _Musim bisa berubah, tetapi tidak dengan perasaan ini_.

Bittersweet:

The Moment when We're Together

 **Flashback**

Langit senja kala itu masih belum terlalu gelap. Samar-samar kau masih dapat melihat sinar matahari yang nampaknya malu-malu dan enggan untuk beranjak pergi. Dedaunan pun kala itu sudah menguning, beberapa sudah jatuh ke tanah dan terbang oleh angin musim gugur yang bertiup semakin dingin. Dan beberapa masih bertahan, enggan jatuh dan enggan pula terbawa angin musim gugur.

Kuroko masih duduk di halte bus, sambil sesekali menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Sesekali merutuki kebodohannya, ia terlalu tergesa-gesa untuk datang ke perpustakaan kala itu. Tujuannya datang ke perpustakaan kala itu bukan untuk belajar ataupun melakukan hal mulia lainnya. Tapi ia rela jauh-jauh datang ke perpustakaan kota hanya demi seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Tak usah kau tanyakan lagi sebetapa besar rasa cinta seorang Kuroko untuk Akashi. Pria bersurai baby blue itu sudah memendam perasaannya hampir 3 tahun. Bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menyimpan perasaan, bertahan pada tempat yang sama meskipun tak pernah dihiraukan. Bukan pula waktu yang sebentar untuk tetap menunggu, dan terus menunggu hingga sang pujaan menyadari keberadaannya.

Hawa keberadaan Kuroko memang tipis dan wajahnya memang selalu datar. Tapi siapa yang dapat mengetahui isi hati pria ini? Hati yang selalu kesepian, dan selalu berharap akan sesuatu yang mustahil. Ya, itulah Kuroko Tetsuya. Kepalanya keras melebihi batu, namun hatinya bisa serapuh lapisan tipis air yang beku.

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya, dengan gelisah menunggu bus. Udara Tokyo sore itu sudah cukup membuatnya menggigil, sesekali pria itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya agar merasa lebih hangat.

"Kuroko-kun?" Suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan Kuroko. Dengan cepat Kuroko segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya seorang pria bersurai merah menyala, berdiri didekatnya. Setelan pria itu sungguh sangat nyaman dan syal berwarna coklat muda melingkar dilehernya.

"Akashi-kun? Eh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kuroko gugup. Ia segera bergeser, memberi ruang Akashi untuk duduk.

Akashi segera duduk disamping Kuroko. Aroma parfum seketika menguar dari sampingnya. Aroma yang maskulin namun lembut. Ah, sungguh betapa beruntungnya Kuroko hari ini. "Hari ini aku sengaja ke perpustakaan. Ada buku yang ingin kubaca." Ucap Akashi sambil merapatkan syalnya. Akashi melanjutkan, "Kau tidak kedinginan? Maksudku, lihat pakaianmu. Kau hanya memakai kaos."

Kuroko tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ini tidak terlalu dingin, kok." Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko, kedua telapak tangan pria bersurai biru itu sangat dingin. "A...akashi-kun?"

Akashi melepaskan syal yang dipakainya dan mengalungkan syal hasil rajutan itu dileher putih Kuroko. "Pakai ini. Setidaknya bisa membuatmu sedikit hangat." Ucap Akashi, seulas senyuman terlukis diwajah pria itu.

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, ia bisa bertaruh bahwa wajahnya saat itu sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Detak jantungnya mulai tak beraturan, seolah siap untuk melompat keluar dari sang empunya tubuh. Aroma parfum Akashi masih menempel di syal itu. Ah, biarkan Kuroko menikmati saat-saat ini.

"Ah, lain kali, pakailah pakaian yang sesuai. Aku pergi dulu, ada janji dengan Furi-kun." Ucap Akashi sambil beranjak pergi.

Kebahagiaan Kuroko langsung hancur berantakan. Nama yang paling ia benci, Furihata. Ah, Furihata adalah kekasih seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Bisa dibilang, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun, dengan kondisi putus-nyambung tentunya. Furihata adalah seorang bisexual, itu artinya ia menyukai pria dan wanita. Terkadang ia bisa sangat menyukai pria, dan terkadang sebaliknya. Dan itulah salah satu alasan kenapa hubungan Akashi dan Furihata sering sekali putus-nyambung. Tetapi, bukan Akashi Seijuuro namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Pria itu tetap saja mencintai Furihata, meski terkadang ia dicampakan.

Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Hah, rasanya mantra cinta memang ajaib. Ia bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal dengan cara memimpinnya yang cukup 'kejam', dapat bertekuk lutut dihadapan seorang Furihata. Cinta memang aneh, ia bisa membuatmu bertahan pada orang yang sama meskipun kau telah dicampakkan dan tentu saja kau akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Pria bersurai baby blue itu merapatkan syal yang dikenakannya. Bau parfum Akashi semakin menggelitik indera penciumannya, dan anehnya bau itu membuat Kuroko nyaman. Langit sudah gelap sedari tadi, tapi Kuroko masih belum mau pulang. Pria itu masih berjalan-jalan, menikmati pesona kota pada malam hari. Seketika langkah kakinya pria itu terhenti, matanya menatap tak percaya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Furihata sedang bersama 2 orang wanita. Wanita pertama berusia sekitar 40tahunan, dan yang lain mungkin sekitar 23 tahun, begitu kira-kira. Kuroko mencoba menebak siapa wanita-wanita itu. Mereka tampak cantik dan bermartabat. Furihata pun tampak menawan, ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan rambutnya rapi, persis seperti seorang eksekutif muda.

Kuroko masih mengamati dari kejauhan. Pertama, gadis yang berusia 23tahun itu pergi terlebih dahulu, sebuah mobil berwarna silver telah menunggu gadis itu. Sambil melambaikan tangan, gadis itu bergegas menuju mobil dan menghilang di keramaian jalan raya kota. Sedangkan wanita yang satunya masih berdiri disamping Furihata sambil sesekali mengelus kepala pria itu. Seketika senyum diwajah Furihata menghilang, ia menepis tangan wanita itu lalu beranjak pergi.

Pagi sudah menjelang. Namun nampaknya cuaca pagi itu tidak bersahabat. Langit mendung dan sesekali diselingi suara gemuruh angin. Dedaunan yang gugur kala itu mau tak mau harus pergi terbawa angin dan sesekali pula menghasilkan suara yang cukup mengganggu.

Kuroko masih bersembunyi dibawah selimutnya, matanya sudah terbuka sejak tadi namun cuaca membuatnya malas. Pria itu menggeliat perlahan, tangannya sibuk mencari ponsel yang ia taruh di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Ketika berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya, raut wajahnya langsung berubah. Ada seulas senyum yang dapat kau lihat disana.

 _'Kuroko-kun, aku ada diluar.'_

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Akashi telah merubah suasana paginya kala itu. 'Eh, 2 jam yang lalu? Ehhhh~' Kuroko terperanjat dari kasurnya. Pria itu segera berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya, khawatir kalau Akashi masih ada disana, berdiri menunggunya.

Benar saja, Akashi masih menunggu didepan rumah Kuroko. Tubuh pria itu menggigil dan ia berantakan sekali. "Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menggerakkan tubuh itu. Sang empunya tubuh hanya mengerang pelan, bau alkohol menguar. Akashi benar-benar berantakan, pria bersurai merah itu segera membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Kuroko. "Kenapa lama sekali? Aku kedinginan." Ucap Akashi setengah meracau. Kuroko segera membantu pria itu untuk berdiri dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kuro~chaaan" Akashi meracau lagi. Benar-benar buruk, ini yang terburuk. Kuroko memapah tubuh Akashi dan membiarkan pria itu duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. "Akashi-kun, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman hangover." Ketika Kuroko hendak pergi, Akashi segera meraih pergelangan tangan pria bersurai baby blue itu.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon." Suara Akashi mulai melemah, napas pria itu mulai tak beraturan. Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk disamping Akashi. "Aku takkan pergi kemana-mana, Sei-kun."

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko, sehingga mau tak mau wajah Kuroko menoleh kearah Akashi. Akashi membelai wajah Kuroko perlahan, tangan pria itu benar-benar dingin dan karena itu Kuroko makin merasa bersalah. _Furi-kun~_ Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan, napasnya makin berat dan tak beraturan. Sedang Kuroko, ia hanya bisa menahan napasnya dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya ketika ia menyadari pergerakan Akashi.

Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko dengan lembut, hanya menempel, tak lebih. Tapi itu hanya awal saja, nampaknya alkohol masih mempengaruhi Akashi. Akashi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ia melihat wajah Kuroko yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Akashi mencium Kuroko lagi, kali ini ciumannya berbeda. Akashi mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kuroko, sedangkan lidahnya sibuk menari dimulut Kuroko. Kuroko hanya dapat mengerang perlahan. Ini serangan yang tak terduga.

Kuroko menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, tapi tubuh bagian belakangnya masih sakit. Nampaknya ia takkan bisa bergerak banyak. Sedangkan Akashi, pria itu tertidur pulas dengan keadaan naked disamping Kuroko. Napasnya beraturan dan ia terlihat sangat tampan, bahkan ketika sedang tertidur. Kuroko mendekatkan tubuhnya kedekat Akashi, ia bahagia. Ya, bagaimana tidak, ini pengalaman pertamanya. Dan seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang 'menyerang'nya terlebih dahulu. Kuroko memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat, dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Akashi.

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan, rasa pusing seketika menyerang dan membuat pria itu mengerang. Akashi tahu betul dimana ia berada sekarang, dan ia tahu betul apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. _Ah sungguh perbuatan bodoh._ Akashi merutuki dirinya. Ia segera bangkit dan mencoba mencari siempunya rumah.

"Kuroko-kun?"

Akashi mendapati Kuroko sedang sibuk didapurnya, memasak beberapa bahan makanan. "Ah, kau sudah bangun. Tunggu sebentar, buburnya masih belum matang." Ucap Kuroko. Akashi segera mendekati pria itu, matanya terfokus pada kissmark dileher putih Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun, maafkan aku." Ucap Akashi, ia sangat menyesal. Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak perlu, aku tahu kau sedang dalam keadaan mabuk tadi."

"Tapi, aku sangat menyesal, sungguh."

Kuroko hanya menghela napas pendek. Ia meraih mangkuk, dan menuangkan bubur yang telah matang kedalam mangkuk. Perasaan sedih menyelinap perlahan dan menggerogoti hati kecilnya. Ia tak suka dengan nada bicara Akashi, pria itu terdengar sangat menyesal, padahal dilain sisi Kuroko menikmatinya.

"Makanlah." Ucap Kuroko sambil menyajikan satu mangkuk bubur hangat dihadapan Akashi, Kuroko melanjutkan, "Setidaknya habiskan dulu ini, baru kau bisa pulang."

Kuroko mengambil mangkuknya, ia melangkah kearah ruang keluarga lalu menyalakan televisi. Ha~ jujur saja, nafsu makan pria itu telah menghilang entah kemana. Manik matanya hanya fokus memandangi layar kaca, ia tak menyentuh buburnya sama sekali.

"Kuroko-kun, ah maksudku Tetsu-kun. Boleh kah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Akashi memasuki ruang keluarga, ia segera duduk disamping Kuroko.

"Ah, ta-tak apa." Kuroko tergugup menjawab pertanyaan Akashi yang mendadak itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi memanggilnya Tetsuya, ah betapa bahagianya Kuroko saat itu.

"Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat, maksudku kita sudah berteman cukup lama bukan? 5 tahun, kalau aku tidak salah..." Akashi mem-pause kata-katanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya sebentar, dan menarik napas panjang. "Jadi, sudah sepantasnya aku bercerita padamu, tentang hubunganku dan Furi-kun." lanjutnya.

Kuroko hanya terdiam, memerhatikan secara seksama cerita Akashi. Kisah cintanya memang selalu pahit, terlalu pahit bahkan. Sudah 4 kali Furihata mengakhiri hubungan dengan Akashi dan ini kali ke 5 hubungan mereka berakhir. Biasanya, Furihata akan mengakhiri hubungan dengan Akashi karena merasa bosan dengan sikapnya yang tak bisa ditebak. Namun alasan kali ini berbeda, Furihata sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu terpelajar, ia cantik dan juga anggun-begitu kata Furihata. Ia tak bisa menolak perjodohan itu, bukan karena ia takut dengan kedua orangtuanya, tapi ia ingin menjadi 'normal' dan akhirnya hubungan mereka harus putus ditengah jalan.

Akashi menghela napas panjang, ia kembali terdiam setelah menceritakan kisah sedihnya. Kuroko memperhatikan raut wajah Akashi dari samping, matanya masih bengkak karena menangis. Akashi bisa jadi orang yang sangat lemah jika sudah berhubungan dengan Furihata. Kuroko memeluk tubuh Akashi dengan erat, ini saatnya. Ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Akashi-kun. Biarkan aku yang menjadi pengganti Furihata." Ucap Kuroko. Akashi terdiam, iris matanya memandang Kuroko secara seksama. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali, kenapa pria bersurai baby blue itu menawarkan hal yang bisa disebut "bodoh". Akashi dapat bertaruh bahwa Kuroko tahu akan perasaannya terhadap Furihata. Tak akan ada seorang yang dapat menggantikan Furihata dihati seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh. Tetapi, apalah dayaku yang tak bisa seutuhnya memilikimu. Mungkin hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa memilikimu-meski tak seutuhnya-, dan mungkin dengan cara ini pula kau dapat melepaskan rasa sakit hatimu. Aku tak ingin kau terus seperti ini. Biarkan aku yang menanggungnya." Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis diwajah pria itu. Senyum tulus namun juga tampak menyakitkan dimata Akashi.

Akashi menarik tubuh pria itu, memeluknya erat seolah takkan melepaskannya. Harum vanilla menguar dari tubuh pria itu membuat Akashi tak bisa melepaskan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak pernah menduga kau punya perasaan sedalam ini."

To be continue^^

Finally, after the struggling with assignment, I as the author could continue this fanfic ^^ hope u'll enjoy this chapter. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko no Basuke characters belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** -sensei

This fanfic is written by _yooneeriin_

Genre: Hurt

Rated: T

 **Pairing: AkaFuri, AkaKuro**

Warning: Typo(s), This fanfic is about boys love (yaoi), if you don't like it please click _back ^^_

 **Bittersweet**

Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan, seolah membelai kulit wajah Kuroko yang pucat. Kuroko segera menutup jendela kamarnya dengan rapat. Manik matanya yang berwarna biru laut itu memandang pemandangan kota dibalik jendela. Cahaya lampu-lampu bangunan tinggi masih menyala sebagian, dibarengi dengan cahaya mobil yang terus berlalu-lalang di jalanan kota.

Pandangan pria bertubuh mungil itu melayang jauh, pikirannya menari-nari diatas kenangan pahit yang harus ia hadapi ketika menyukai seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Kuroko menghela napas sambil merapatkan selimut tebalnya, ia mengambil ponselnya. Kini, sepasang mata berwarna biru itu tengah fokus memandang layar ponselnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, menghasilkan sebuah senyuman yang dibarengi dengan penuh kepedihan.

* * *

 _Saat itu, salju turun pertama kalinya. Diantara keramaian manusia, Kuroko masih dengan sabar menunggu seseorang. Sesekali, ia melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang kurus. Jarum panjang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Akashi terlambat dua jam dari yang telah dijanjikan._

 _Kuroko mengambil ponselnya, mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk kekasihnya saat itu._

 _"Akashi-kun, aku menunggumu."_

 _Terkirim. Kuroko masih dengan khidmat menunggu Akashi Seijuuro. Sesekali, ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan kehadiran sang kekasih. Tak lama waktu berselang, yang ditunggu telah tiba. Kuroko mengamati Akashi dari kejauhan, pria idamannya itu tak pernah membuat Kuroko bosan untuk sekedar memandanginya. Rambutnya yang merah menyala, kulitnya yang bersih dan mat_ _a dwiwarna nya selalu membuat jantung Kuroko menjadi tak karuan._

 _Saat sedang asyik memandangi Akashi dari kejauhan, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari sudut gelap mata Kuroko. Dengan sigap, ia langsung menyeka airmatanya dan tersenyum tipis kearah Akashi._

 _Suara musik samar-samar terdengar sehingga memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Malam itu, cafe yang didatangi Akashi dan Kuroko sangat ramai oleh pasangan muda-mudi yang tak ingin melewatkan malam dimana salju pertama kali turun. Ketika pasangan lain sedang menikmati pertemuan mereka, Kuroko dan Akashi masih tak bicara satu sama lain. Keduanya saling diam tanpa menatap satu sama lain._

 _Kuroko menghela napasnya. Ia masih sibuk memperhatikan air teh yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya Kuroko mulai membuka mulutnya, memulai percakapan._

 _"Akashi-kun... terima kasih." itulah kalimat yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap lawan bicaranya._

 _Akashi masih terdiam, namun kini pandangan mereka bertemu. Akashi melempar senyuman tipis kearah lawan bicaranya. Namun, ia masih diam._

 _"A-aku tahu, kalau selama ini kau tak pernah tertarik padaku." Kuroko terdiam sejenak, ia mencoba mengontrol emosi yang dari tadi terus bergejolak dalam dirinya. "Tapi, aku sangat bahagia meskipun itu semua hanya suatu kepalsuan. Sungguh."_

 _Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko, menggenggamnya dengan kuat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Jika boleh meminta, Kuroko ingin waktu disekitarnya menjadi terhenti. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan seorang Akashi berakhir begitu saja._

 _"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah menyesal dengan semua kepura-puraan ini. Aku bahagia..." belum selesai Akashi mengakhiri kalimatnya, Kuroko segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Akashi._

 _"Tolong jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin sulit untuk melupakanmu nantinya." ucap Kuroko, ia menundukkan pandangannya, hatinya semakin sakit saat melihat sang empunya mata_ _dwiwarna. "Tidak bisakah kau dan aku bahagia? Semudah itu kah kau mempermainkan perasaanku? Tolong jawab aku. Aku mohon." tangis Kuroko kini pecah. Emosinya meluap-luap, ia menangis, terisak dan penuh penyesalan._

 _"Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk mempermainkan hatimu, selama ini aku berpikir bahwa aku dapat melupakan Furihata tapi kenyataan berkata yang sebaliknya. Tak peduli seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha untuk melupakan Furihata, bayangannya selalu menghantui. Aku tak bisa melupakannya, sekalipun itu saat bersamamu."_

 _Tangis Kuroko makin menjadi, hal ini membuat semua pasang mata di cafe itu memperhatikan mereka. Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya, ia segera pergi meninggalkan cafe itu._

 _Salju mulai turun membasahi bumi. Warna putihnya nampak kontras dengan warna langit yang sangat gelap saat itu. Jalan raya mulai sepi, hanya sedikit kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Kuroko merapatkan jaketnya, dan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Beberapa kali ia meniup telapak tangannya agar terasa hangat._

 _Dari kejauhan, Akashi memperhatikan punggung Kuroko dari belakang. Saat itu, hati nurani dan akal pikiran Akashi sedang beradu. Jauh didalam hati nuraninya, Akashi ingin mendekati Kuroko dan memeluk pria itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun, akal pikirannya tak mengijinkan, ia takut Kuroko akan makin sedih dan sulit untuk melupakannya._

* * *

Kenangan masa lalu telah terhenti. Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya, dalam angannya ia mencoba untuk mengingat wajah Akashi. Perasaannya makin memberat. Sulit untuk melupakannya. Namun, Kuroko tak ingin terlalu terlarut dalam perasaan yang tak berujung ini. Perasaannya memang tak pernah terbalaskan, ia tak bisa memiliki seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Memang dari awal, semua ini salah. Pertemuannya dengan Akashi seharusnya tak pernah terjadi, dan seharusnya dari awal Kuroko tak usah menjadi pengganti Furihata. Seharusnya begitu. Iya, begitu.

 **FIN**


End file.
